Episode 6550 (7th May 2007)
Plot Liam tries to ring Leanne but she isn't answering her phone. Liz calls Derek to check that they are still on for their date. Sarah arrives back from Greece. She and Jason are ecstatic to see each other. Leanne sticks her head out of the window and Liam serenades her. They arrange to go for lunch at the Rovers. Eileen goes back to work for the first time since losing Holly. She's fed up of being miserable. Carla's convinced that Paul's keeping something from her but he refuses to be drawn. Vera is still laid up with her ankle. Molly, Jack and Tyrone go to the Rovers with the baby monitor. Ken tells Deirdre that he's going to see Denise and Daniel. Blanche is shocked and looks for the letter Denise sent after Tracy's trial to find Denise's address. Leanne brings Janice on her lunch date with Liam. Liam isn't happy but tries his best to cover. Liam sees Paul's car outside the factory and goes to investigate. Paul isn't happy to see Leanne and Liam together. Deirdre babysits Amy while Liz sneaks off to meet Derek. Deirdre warns Liz not to get carried away. Liz starts to have second thoughts when she and Derek are in his brother-in-law's flat. They get scared by a knock on the door but it turns out to be the next-door neighbour. Liz relaxes and stays. Molly offers to take Vera some ambient sound CD's to help her relax. Ken goes to see Daniel. Blanche shows up. Ken is furious with Blanche. Ken finds it hard to talk to Daniel in front of Blanche. Violet keeps getting texts from Gary. Deirdre warns Liz that if she carries on the affair she'll end up getting caught. Blanche gives Ken and Denise a hard time. Paul can't cope with seeing Leanne and Liam together. Paul asks Liam for a word in private. Leanne panics. Cast Regular cast *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black Guest cast *Derek - David Hounslow *Daniel Osbourne - Dominic Holmes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Builder's Yard *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unknown flat, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Denise Osbourne's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Daniel Osbourne since 1st August 1997 and first appearance of Dominic Holmes in the role, taking over from Lewis Harney. *First credited appearance of Amber Chadwick as Amy Barlow. All previous appearances of the character were uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After their encounter, Paul feels uneasy around Leanne and warns her they should stay out of each other's way; Liz sets up a secret tryst with Derek; and Ken sets off to meet Daniel - unaware Blanche is following. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,550,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes